


POP QUIZ: DAY OF LOVE | DAY 1: FALLING

by weebfunk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk
Summary: Golden eyes lingered upon his figure; he admired how he sat with such pride and moved with effortless elegance, akin to a prince out of a fable.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	POP QUIZ: DAY OF LOVE | DAY 1: FALLING

**Author's Note:**

> heya! i wrote this for the 5 day prompt list “Pop Quiz: Day of Love” that is currently going on in my server. if you’re 18+ and want to join us on being thirsty for the OM! boys, feel free to do so https://discord.gg/4s85Bwy
> 
> this is my first ever contribution to the OM! fandom (fic wise), pls enjoy  
> constructive criticism is always welcome

Golden eyes lingered upon his figure; he admired how he sat with such pride and moved with effortless elegance, akin to a prince out of a fable. The dark clothes that enveloped his body were a sharp contrast to his silken skin, though matched brilliantly with his hair, and deep eyes. He recalled his smile; thin lips curving ever so slightly, with a warm glimmer in his eyes. Diavolo ached for that warmth.  
⠀⠀ “What are you thinking about?” Lucifer asked as his arms fell around Diavolo’s shoulders gently.  
He shook his head and turned to face the man that occupied his thoughts day and night. “Nothing,” he said.  
⠀⠀ “You look stressed out, Diavolo. Please don’t try to hide it from me.”  
⠀⠀ “So then help me, Lucifer.”  
Lucifer smiled—it was the sort of tender smile that Diavolo yearned to see—and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lord’s lips.  
Diavolo’s chest heaved in content and he reached out to hold onto his nape. Cold fingertips toyed with Lucifer’s raven locks until they finally curled within to bring his handsome face closer to his own.  
⠀⠀ “More,” he whispered urgently and grabbed Lucifer’s hand to guide it down his abdomen, “please.”  
Lucifer complied with delight; he was eager to feel more of his lord, and so he unbuckled his belt and had his buttons undone within seconds. Diavolo sighed softly, hips rising from his chair ever so slightly as Lucifer touched him. His slender fingers curled around his shaft expertly and he began to stroke him in a steady rhythm, earning himself quiet moans that seeped past Diavolo’s lips, right into his own mouth. Diavolo held onto his beautiful demon, squeezing his arm tight, as his thighs began quivering.  
⠀⠀ “Lucifer,” he moaned his name as he looked at the man who stood behind his chair, his eyes hazed over with love and lust and want.  
Lucifer’s other hand found Diavolo’s face, caressing the beautiful skin underneath his fingertips as the man cried out and reached his high.  
⠀⠀ “...avolo? Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer called for his name several times.  
Diavolo's eyes trailed towards the fallen angel before him. Lucifer was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. Diavolo straightened up. "Yes?"  
⠀⠀ “The meeting will begin soon. We should head over now, my Lord.”  
⠀⠀”Yes, of course!” Diavolo said and gave a nod in agreement before be stood up to join Lucifer by the door. “Hey, Lucifer,” he suddenly called out.  
The demon paused and turned to face Diavolo. “Whatever is the matter, my Lord?”  
Diavolo looked at him for a few seconds before reaching out to touch his face, and Lucifer stiffened almost immediately.  
Diavolo laughed; it was a bitter laugh, though he hid it fairly well. “Nothing,” he said and walked ahead of him.  
How foolish he was to think that he could have Lucifer’s warmth. He did nothing but wear masks of benign smiles to appease his lord, burying away the true emotions that pulled violently on his heart strings. Because Lucifer was only a tool; one, that he forged into utter perfection, but he would never, truly be his. Diavolo would live like this forevermore; falling deeper and deeper into the depths that this unrequited love has created, until he cannot fall any more.


End file.
